


The Long Plight

by mmarkcohenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demon, Demons, F/M, Knight, Love, Medieval, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Princess - Freeform, Princess reader, Princess!Reader, Protection, Safety, alternative universe, more tags to come, reader is a princess, relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmarkcohenn/pseuds/mmarkcohenn
Summary: When your kingdom is under attack by Pagan Gods, Sam and Dean are tasked with keeping you safe--and figuring out how to stop the destruction of your home. You push to help them, wanting to be apart of the secret world that they're hesitant to share with you.





	The Long Plight

          Standing by the fire’s light, you watched as your jewelry was melted down to make silver bullets. The jewels carefully placed in a small, velvet pouch, as you had insisted on. You stood in a soft chemise, which had been worn from the original rough fabric by thorough hand washing. Outside of the small hut, you could hear your horse whinny, and it made you jump. One of the men with you put his hands up, signaling you to stay where you were.

          Cautiously walking towards a window, he sneaked a peek outside, glancing around for a moment before he shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

          “You’re safe, Princess.”

          “What was it?” You ask, glancing back to the man at your feet, who was hand making the bullets he needed.

          “Just a mouse, miss,” he nodded, “why don’t you get some rest? We can handle the look-out.”

          “It’s just…” You blushed and looked away, hoping the fire might become an excuse for your flushed cheeks.

          “It’s just what?” The other man asked.

          “Sleeping alone outside of the castle, it’s just--well, I guess I’m just… Nervous,” you smiled shyly and shrugged, “especially with those things after us, I think I’m just too giddy to sleep.”

          “Well… Here.” The taller of the two walked over to you and gently guided you to an armchair. “Your clothes are dry, would you like help changing into them?”

          “Oh, no,” you shook your head, “I know my parents were always so… Needy, but I preferred to get dressed on my own.” With a smile, you took your various clothes and went to the small bedroom to change. Getting on your stockings, you tried to be quiet--hoping to hear the two men who had rescued you hours before talk a bit while you were gone. 

          “How many bullets do we have?” The taller one asked.

          “Twelve. There’s enough silver to make one more.” The other replied.

          “And you’re sure it’s them this time?”

          “You saw them yourself.”

          It had been a difficult time for your kingdom lately. While your family personally relished in wealth and safety, you had noticed that things were off.

          As of course, a rebellious girl, you often snuck out of the castle to experience life in the village below your mighty castle. You made friends with farmers and shopkeepers, all of whom started to run into trouble about eight months ago. Slowly, the crops were dying, disease ran among the animals--even within the royal stable things were going sour. But your parents ignored it and blamed it on you fraternizing with the locals.

          Though you knew better than to go near sick animals. Which was something they never seemed to understand.

          As famine started to starve your people, the nearby river ran dry. Creating an even bigger issue. Through the town chatter, a witch was brought to court. Presented in front of your parents, they blamed her for the issues that were occuring. Though she was too fragile and weak to be creating any of the problems that were going on. The poor old woman was sentenced to death. 

          The sacrifice, as you later learned to call it, pleased the Gods that were ruining crops, as well as the various issues going on. So, for a short amount of time, things got better. But as time passed, things grew grim.

          It wasn’t until neighboring leaders came by to survey the damage that things had gone haywire. At a rather large banquet earlier that day, the doors burst open, and a beast the size of bear sauntered through the great hall. He stood on his back legs and, with some unknown force, made most of the other Kings and Queens fall to their knees in pain. Some couldn’t handle the pressure they felt, and you witnessed several of them falling over dead.

          You weren’t invited to the banquet, but heard the commotion from upstairs and snuck a peek into the hall from an upstairs balcony. Without thinking, you had ran down the stairs and grabbed a large sword that was propped up in a suit of armor hands. Swinging it with all your might, you beheaded the beast, but that didn’t stop it.

          A wail echoed through the hall, and a black smoke came out of the beast’s body. Swirling around the room, it crashed through a stain glass window and shattered it. Your tutor, along with your maid, shoved you down a hallway, till they reached a large wooden door. Inside the room were the two men you were with now. Your tutor explained they were protectors--people your parents trusted more than anyone else in the world. 

          Knowing not to question it, you agreed to go with them.

          Down a further hall, they showed you into a room where bags and baskets were packed. A small, oddly shaped carriage with what looked like hay on top was where you were lead to. Inside the carriage, it was rather cozy. Food, a change of clothes, and water awaited you. The two men locked you inside and set out. As you were travelling, you noticed strange carvings and marks along the wood. While changing, something fell and hit your feet. You pulled up a bible, one with your mother’s rosary stuck in it. 

          Taking a deep breath, you settled back in your seat, ate some food, and finally fell asleep.

          Several hours later, you awoke to find yourself at a small cabin at the edge of the forest of your kingdom. The men were unloading only several boxes, ones that had mostly books and weapons in them. You got out of the carriage car and right away were ushered inside. While it was still light out, you saw the auspicious sign of crows flying by.

          You knew you were in for a grand adventure.


End file.
